1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telecommunications system for personal phones or residential users that enables Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) telephony and facsimile services, and more specifically to a multi-port VoIP telephone system that allows the user to gain access to telephone connectivity through the Internet and utilize an analog telephone handset by transmitting through a device that is connected to the Internet by using an USB (Universal Serial Bus) port of a computer already connected to the internet or by connecting directly to the Internet via an RJ 45 port (or Ethernet port) or an existing Wi-Fi network or any other way to get connected to the Broadband Internet such as Wireless 3G (Third Generation) Services or Bluetooth (the short range wireless connectivity standard).
2. Description of Related Art
Land line telephone systems that include telephone handsets with wiring that goes through a publicly switched telephone network (PSTN) with a central office for switching are well known in the prior art. The basic technology behind how these systems are delivered has not changed much since its inception. Besides the fact that each individual phone set must be wired to be connected directly to each other individual handset during the telephone communication, the circuit is connected between both of the handsets and through the central office switchboard during the conversation.
Wireless telephony, which includes the use of wireless handsets and networks of cellular antennas, has increased immensely. This has allowed telephone users to connect to each other wirelessly from virtually any location that has access to a cellular network.
VoIP is a general term for a family of transmission technologies for delivery of voice communications over the Internet or other packet-switch networks. Other terms whose meaning is synonymous include IP telephony, Internet telephony, voice over broadband, broadband telephony, and broadband phone, all of which are used when network connectivity is available over broadband internet access. VoIP systems typically interface with traditional PSTN, allowing for transparent telephone communications world wide.
Typically, phones using a VoIP service can work from almost anywhere when connected to a computer that is accessing the Internet. However, some IP networks can be inherently unreliable and not provide a mechanism to ensure that data packets are delivered in sequential order. This can cause problems such as mitigating latency and jitter. Other problems can arise in channel routing VoIP traffic through firewalls and address translators.
In the last few years, VoIP services have begun to be marketed commercially. These services have become more feasible in large part because of the increased availability of broadband internet access. Subscribers to these VoIP services are able to make and receive calls as they would over a traditional PSTN. Full service VoIP phone companies provide inbound and outbound calling with direct inbound dialing.
In one VoIP scenario, an analog telephone adapter (ATA) is connected to and accesses the Internet through a computer with a broadband Internet connection and an existing telephone jack in order to provide service that is very similar to traditional PSTN. This service is typically offered by broadband internet service providers such as cable companies and telephone companies as a cheaper flat rate telephone service.
Another VoIP scenario involves using the signaling protocol Session Initiation Protocol (SIP). SIP is widely used for setting up and tearing down multimedia communication sessions such as voice and video calls over the internet. SIP can be used for creating, modifying, and terminating two party or multi-party sessions consisting of one or more media streams. A motivating goal for SIP was to provide a signaling and call set up protocol for IP based communications that can support a superset of the call processing functions and features present in the PSTN. It is designed to enable the construction of and various functionalities within network elements designated proxy servers and user agents that permit familiar telephone like operations such as dialing a number, causing a phone to ring, hearing ring back tones, or busy signal.
A primary limitation of existing VoIP systems is that they must use a computer in order to establish the requisite connection to the Internet.
What is needed is a VoIP analog telephone system for personal phones and residential users that allows the user to gain access to telephone connectivity by transmitting through the USB port of a computer or other device that is connected to the Internet or by connecting directly to the Internet via an RJ 45 port or an existing Wi-Fi network.